


Not Friends

by jesjones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesjones/pseuds/jesjones
Summary: After the weird and awkward moment when you and tom met, you  become friends, but that’s not where it ends





	Not Friends

You and Tom have been roommates for almost three years. You met him on your way to drop off some stuff to the post office when he ran into you and made you drop almost everything because he was in a hurry

“Oh  my god! I am so  sorry miss, I didn’t mean it, I’m really late and I have to  get there to get this job I really want and I  just don’t wanna miss it”   he was rambling as he helped you pick  up your things of off the street and you were checking him out every two seconds amazed by his brown soft curls and by  the way he  talked so fast trying to explain why he was late and sorry.

“Hey dude, it’s fine, I can take care of these, they’re not that big of a deal anyway” you said softly trying to make him stop going crazy about those stupid papers, but he looked up at you with puppy eyes

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s okay”

"Here” you gave him your hand to help him get up “I would rather not use them  anymore, too  many trees suffered.”

“Yeah you’re  right”

It was the moment you gave  him a sincere smile when you talked about trees that made him want to make  it up to you and he took that chance and filled the thick air around  you two with a question

“So...uh, would you want to grab a coffee some time? or tea or  anything?  just to make it up to you” you waited a couple of seconds-before  you gave him your answer-to look  him in  the eyes and realize this was worth it, he was worth it- “yes absolutely,  tea it is.”

And then and there the exchange  of numbers was done and you couldn’t wait for the day after that one to come… to  see him again.

And after seeing him again, made you want to see him again and again and again. You had fun together, you  laughed a lot, started talking about your jobs, about  your families, you got really close, became friends soon and best friends even sooner, supporting each other no matter what, always being there, giving advice about anything and just talking freely about anything and anyone.

But for you, all these moments of closure, genuine and real laughs and tears,  conversations until 5am, moving in with  him,  meeting each others friends, raising your pets together,  all these made you fall for him hard,  so hard that it hurt.  Still, you kept it all to yourself, you  felt like you couldn’t tell him how you feel, you were scared, until he  made you say it.

One night, one  free night for the both of  you,  the tv  was on with a random  movie playing, you were in the kitchen making tea, Tom was on the sectional sofa scrolling on  instagram. While you waited for the water to boil, you played  with Tessa and every now and then, you  looked at Tom, trying to memorize his features better and trying  not to stare, but he caught you once.

He felt watched and he knew it was you, he had his doubts and his hopes,  he knew something was going on for a while, he noticed  you acting just a little bit strange, but he  didn’t ask, he wants you to be ready  to talk, but you weren’t.

“Hey.” He turned and gave you a sweet smile

“Hey.”

Next you went and took the kettle off the stove…

“Why won’t you come here and talk to me for a bit?”

“Talk about what? “ the words came out of your mouth with a chuckle

“Just come here.”

“Alright, okay I’m coming. “

As soon as you sat down you could feel the tension between you two and you tried your best to stay calm.  

“What is it? “

“Yeah well, I’ve noticed you acting weird around the place and I didn’t ask you to try and act with me so I can get ready. What’s going on? “

That’s it. That’s the moment. Come on, you can tell him. I like you Tom. That easy. Breathe.

“Uuhhh how can I explain.. “

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to do it but I’m here for you.”

“Yeah I know Tom, that’s uhh…the thing..”

You got a confused look then a smirk

“You know, I’ve also noticed that you keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”

Oh how you didn’t expect him to know.

“I do that? Huh _I_ didn’t notice. “

“Dude….. “

“Okay sorry, yeah I do that but I didn’t think you’d see me, I wasn’t creepy or anything right?”

He shook his head as a response.

“I like you Tom, I really do, I  don’t know since when, but I do, but I don’t like these kind of talks so now that you know can I go make the tea? “

He smiled at you, of course he knew it but he wanted to hear it from you so he could be sure, because he liked you from the very first day you met.  

“Yeah you can go make the tea, but besides sugar put some love in it too. “

You turned around to look at him and see his playful grin but he was right behind you.  

“I like you and I know since when.”

You didn’t have time to react, his hands already softly grabbed your face and  you  saw   his eyes  sparkling and his lips coming closer to yours, so  you kissed him back and made everything clear, no words needed.


End file.
